Sleeping Beauty II: Jaq and Gus Storybook
Sleeping Beauty II: Jaq and Gus Storybook is the first direct-to-video sequel to the 1959 Disney film Sleeping Beauty It was made in 2012 and released on July 26, 2012. featuring Princess Aurora planning a party, Plot In a castle, Princess Aurora's mice friends Gus and Jaq race to a chamber where the Fairy Godmother is reading the story of Sleeping Beauty to the other mice. Much to their disappointment, Gus and Jaq arrive just as the Fairy Godmother has finished the story. With the Fairy Godmother's help, the mice set off to make a new book to narrate what happens after the Happily Ever After, by stringing three segments of stories together into one narrative. ''Keys to the Kingdom'' King Stefan, Queen Leah, King Hubert, and Prince Phillip have left the kingdom for two days for a Royal Conference, leaving Princess Aurora to reign over it in their absence. The good fairies, Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather, offer to help her, but Aurora declines their offer, because she believes she can do it alone. Merriweather gives Aurora her wand in case she needs any assistance and warns her to be very careful with it. Her tasks include planning banquets, dealing with peasants, and organizing servants who look after the kitchens and the gardens. Aurora believes she can do her job without the use of the wand, but later at night before bed, Aurora can't help but play with it and uses magic to make herself a big yellow ballgown. Eventually, after a long day dealing with complaints, Aurora gives in and uses the wand to help a local farmer in need of new chickens and pigs. Her magical inexperience leads to unusual consequences, including massive chickens, green pigs, and transforming the farmer into a duck. After she realizes that using the wand was a mistake, she promptly comes up with ideas to solve the problems on her own. ''Party on The Tall Tail'' Peter checks off his to-do list. He then realizes that NO. 3 says: "Prepare for party" overcome with shock, he dashes out of the room and into the kitchen. He remembers that he has 500 relatives coming at 6:00. Realizing he cannot do everything at once, he decides to make a schedule. Princess Aurora objects to the schedule, saying that at parties, everyone should have fun, but having a schedule is not fun. Peter yells, "This is a party! Who said anything about fun?". Peter explains to Jaq and Gus how to make a cake, but of course he says this too quickly and confuses Jaq and Gus. Meanwhile, Andy tries various decorations for the party, but they are all holiday based. Also, Princess Aurora is cleaning the house with a broom (But he does this overtime which causes Peter to say "You're falling behind schedule!".) Before they can finish, however, Peter's relatives arrive two hours early ready to party. Peter tries to get them to leave but to no avail he instead loudly blows a whistle to get their attention. Upon getting their attention, Peter tells the bunnies to go to the bedroom with Princess Aurora to read them a story for the next two hours. Princess Aurora then begins to read the story to the 500 bunnies. Jaq and Gus is now mixing the cake in a bowl but Peter believes he is taking too long so he takes it and puts it in the oven (Unknown to him that Jaq and Gus put in all the wrong ingredients) Jenny then arrives to see how everything's doing. While the cake is in the oven it begins to grow larger and eventually it explodes covering the entire house (excluding Peter's bedroom) with cake mix. Realizing Jaq and Gus has eaten all the honey Peter sends Jenny out to get more honey in 15 minutes and demands Jaq and Gus to make another cake. Meanwhile, Princess Aurora finishes reading the story with a sad ending which causes the bunnies to wail in sadness. Peter hears this. Princess Aurora tries to apologize, but now knowing he cannot prepare for the party with the gang or the bunnies in the house, Peter swings open his door and throws out the gang shouting: "There's no time for sorry!" and demands that they keep the bunnies under their control for the next hour so he can prepare for the party without distractions. He continues to prepare for the party knowing it's the right thing to do. Jaq and Gus, Andy, and Princess Aurora take the bunnies for a walk like Peter instructed them to, but later unbeknownest to them, while passing around Jenny's house, the bunnies go into it. Jaq and Gus then demands to halt stating that if they go too far they will be late for the party. They then notice the remainder of the bunnies going into Jenny house. Looking down it, Princess Aurora says: "Oh, My" knowing what they must go down there and search for the bunnies. Peter goes outside to tell eveyone the party is about to begin only to find his front yard empty. Peter is angered that the gang did not arrive on the right time like instructed. Meanwhile, Jenny is gathering dynamite to blow down the tree and get the honey. Peter returns home tired of searching for the gang and the bunnies. He goes inside telling himself that he planned the party for 6:00. (It is currently 6:00) He celebrates the party with stuffed puppets of Princess Aurora, Jaq, Gus, Andy and Jenny. The bunnies realized it is not as fun and realizes that schedules are not fun when it comes to parties. Meanwhile, Princess Aurora, Andy and Jaq and Gus finally locate the bunnies and begin to lead them out of the tunnel and into Peter's house. (unbeknownest to them the bunnies are landing on a lever which will blow up the dynamite Jenny is setting) Eventually, the bunnies are finally all out of the tunnel. A tired Princess Aurora informs Jaq and Gus that that was the last one but he leans his arm on the lever and sets off the dynamite by accident. The resulting explosion finally gets the rest of the gang and the bunnies to the party, and in spite of them being late, the party continues. ''Magical on Ice'' This first segment tells the story of Princess Aurora who are competing in an ice skating competition. The girls each are joined by their boyfriends, Prince Phillip and Jaq and Gus, as they prepare to take the ice. Princess Aurora is announced to take the ice first for her routine, which involves a bell choir and the Alligators from Fantasia as backup skaters. As Princess Aurora and the Alligators perform their routine, Princess Aurora begins to become jealous at how much the crowd enjoys the performance. She decides to ruin Princess Aurora's routine by stealing the spotlight for herself, performing amazing jumps and tricks on the ice. Trying to regain the spotlight, Princess Aurora performs a daredevil jump over the Alligators, turning all eyes on her. Not to be outdone, Princess Aurora enlists her secret weapons: the Fantasia Hippos. The Hippos charge out of a huge golden gift box and become Princess Aurora's backup skaters. They perform twists and jumps and help Princess Aurora to once again gain the crowd's affection. Fed up, Princess Aurora This creates a huge pinwheel on the ice, with the Hippos hanging on to Princess Aurora and the Alligators hanging on to Princess Aurora. The spinning is so violent that the Hippos and Alligators are thrown in all directions, causing an Alligator to spill bells across the ice and one stray Hippo to create a large lift in the ice. Seizing her moment to shine, Princess Aurora lines up her Hippos and performs a massive jump off of the lift and over the Hippos. Trying desperately to outdo Princess Aurora instructs her Alligators to hoist the Hippos up and launches herself off the lift and over the skaters, while blind-folded with her bow over her eyes. As she lands, her skate hits a stray bell on the ice, and she falls hard. Princess Aurora skates and apologizes to her. Princess Aurora does the same, and the friends begin a grand finale. The Hippos and Alligators proceed to form a "tent" while Princess Aurora skate through with blue and pink streamers, respectively. The Hippos and Alligators then pop out of the golden present, first Hippos, then Alligators. Finally, the huge golden present raises upward and out on the top pops Princess Aurora. They then spell "Peace On Earth" with their streamers and then the two hug and wish each other a "Merry Christmas" to thunderous applause from the audience. The mice finish their book. They sing a reprise of "Hail to the Princess Aurora" as they chase after Princess Aurora in an attempt to give her the book. When they catch up with her she asks them what it is, Gus telling her is a book about them all. Princess Aurora thinks it is wonderful and asks if the mice would like to read it together, to which the mice give a resounding "Yes!". They gather in front of the fire and Princess Aurora begins to read. Category:Movies Category:Disney Sequel Category:Princesses